


Plastic glasses

by someoneyoucantstand



Series: 50 Prompts - The Flash [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU - No superpowers, F/M, High School Reunion, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7610236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someoneyoucantstand/pseuds/someoneyoucantstand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School Reunions, what are they really good for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plastic glasses

**Prompt 3 - Meeting again at a High School Reunion AU**

A slightly slanted banner with "WECLOME, CLASS OF 2008" painted in big red letters hung above the doors of the Central City High School gym. Inside the gym, round tables were scattered on one half side by side with a food and drinks table, whilst the other half was already busy with tipsy drunk adults acting as if they were 17 again.

Barry signed and played with the end of his tie that Iris forced him into - _"Barry, it looks nice! Leave it!"_  - before leaning back in the plastic chair, watching his past classmates. He could see Iris in rapid conversation with a red headed girl whom he remembered being the flyer of the cheerleading team. Despite the fact that Iris had complained about her many times, she was now catching up like old friends, laughing as she gripped onto Eddie's arm.

The plastic Champaign glass had been drained off it last few drops and Barry was just about to get up and retrieve a second one from the table when a body dropped into the chair next to his, muttering under his breath.

"Once a jock, always a jock." The man muttered, brushing his hair to the side, out of his eyes and looking up to see whom he'd sat himself next too. "Ah," he grinned, "Bartholomew Allen."

"It's Barry, actually, Hartley." Barry nodded.

"Right, of course. Bumbling Barry, that's what they used to call you, right? The Jocks?" Hartley asked. "Or, as I like to call them now, The Janitors."

Barry nodded and made a grab for the plastic glass, gripping the base between his fingers hoping Hartley saw it as an indication that he wanted to leave. "So, Barry," Hartley began, his head tilted looking up at the taller man, "still chasing the idea of your father's innocence? What about the dark skin girl we all knew you pinned for?"

Barry motioned in the direction of the dance floor where Eddie was passing Iris a glass of wine, Iris leaning up to press a kiss to Eddie's cheek. Hartley chuckled and turned back to Barry. "Ah, a cop. Guess you don't have a chance with forensics, right?"

"CCPD for the last 6 years now." Barry confirmed, placing the glass on the table, it still placed in his hands as he ran a finger over the flute. "Inherited Rathaway industries yet?" Barry asked but immediately froze when Hartley's face dropped from his smug expression. It had only lasted a few seconds before Hartley straightened his face, but Barry noticed.

"You didn't here?" Hartley asked. Barry shook his head, letting go of the plastic glass. It wobbled slightly, falling onto its side with a small 'clunk' and rolling itself into the centre of the table. "My parents would rather they keep their reputation than their son. Disowned me two years after high school, right after I graduated from college. I guess gay doesn't work for their old money." Hartley spat.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Barry said, feeling a little awkward. He hadn't kept up with the news of his old classmates after they graduated, never felt the need. Hartley waved him off as he picked at one of the napkins on the table.

"It's fine. I work at S.T.A.R Labs now, my boss is a little creepy, likes me around a lot, but it's fine." Hartley shrugged, all air of confidence now gone from him. "I mean, I haven't had a date in three years and I live in a crappy apartment but..." he trailed off, looking out at the dance floor

"I guess we both haven't had the best luck." Barry looked towards Iris, who was now dancing with Eddie. He shook his head, sighing. How long was he going to spend wishing for something he wouldn't have. His eyes moved and landed on Hartley who sat watching people dance, an far away expression playing on his face. Barry sat up in his seat, his back straight.

"Hartley?" Hartley turned to face him. "What are you doing on Saturday?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hit up my tumblr, Someoneyoucantstand and request other prompts


End file.
